Challenge Accepted
by Seaeliz
Summary: Short stories challenges- a few combined and this years D/G Christmas Challenge (a day late)- Ginny gets a new job at the Dep. of Mysteries and has a new mentor. Draco breaks the ice with a prank and some drinks.


AN: All of theses have expired in the Short Writing Challenges (I'm only a DAY late on the Festive Christmas Challenge...)- but I'm just diving back in after a long time working on original writing (and maybe a HP/ ABVS crossover n.n ). I listed the challenges I tried to incorporate at the end! Just needed a little something to wet my whistle and I thought combining the difficult task of mixing this years Christmas challenge and Last years would be fun, as well as a few scattered others. To make the rules fit for both Christmas challenges I'm going to have the "NO-Christmas-except-for-stockings" part in a different location than the "Festive christmas". Also, the length is acceptable for all but 1 (new years resolution- I mean seriously...250 words?! eff...)So I'm just going to call that challenge an inspiration. I'm a rule breaker, it's in my blood. Also also...I made up some of the Challenge titles that were not clearly stated. So Bam! This is post war, but not necessarily AU.

Challenge Accepted-

Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter were on a break. Not just a Holiday break, but a semi-permanent-we-are-not-currently-talking-to-each-other-and-we-do-not-really-trust-one-another break. The kind of break that happens just before you break up forever or get married forever. The kind of break where you expect that the other will sleep with other people, but pray they don't.

Her new job in the Department of Mysteries was adding to her stress. She had interned under her father for the last year and a half post graduation but could honestly care less about muggle artifacts. Her last project sat on the table in front of her as she fiddled with hinges and buttons in the Leaky Cauldron. She was waiting on her mentor who she would shadow as a partner for the first six months in the Department.

"Never saw the draw of muggle artifacts. Bloody waste of time if you ask me Weasley." a snide familiar voice sounded from behind her making her wince.

"No one asked you Malfoy. Shove off! I'm meeting someone here." she didn't even turn to address him. Ginny didn't want her mentor to see her with the wizard from the disgraced Malfoy house.

"You are meeting me. Brighten up!" He said with mocking cheer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ginny said at no one in particular incredulously looking up at the ceiling of the dirty building. She slammed the device onto the little wooden table for two and swung around to scrutinize Draco Malfoy.

"Don't look so excited Ginerva. It will be just like old times." he sat across from her and poked at the object on the table. "What is this thing anyways?"

"Muggles call it a cellular telephone. Are you really my mentor? How did I get stuck with you?" She breezed past his question about the equipment.

"What does it do?" and he completely ignored her questions all together.

"Don't you evade me Malfoy! No one told me you were in the Department of Mysteries or I might have avoided it altogether." Ginny tried to pluck the thing out of his hands but he held on with their hands touching. "Let go you creep!"

"You never answered me. So rude, Weasley. I thought you were the class in the family." he barely held it between his forefinger and thumb pinched and spoke low so the others in the bar didn't hear.

"Well you were wrong!" Ginny blurted before she knew what she was saying. "I mean-"

"Was I now?" Draco chortled at her making her teeth ache with detest.

"No! Shut it Malfoy. Oh Merlin's Beard- it's only six months, it's only six months." she mumbled to herself fingers over her eyes with her thumbs rubbing her temples.

"I'll be fun, chin up ginger." his words were encouraging, but his tone was bored. She uncovered her eyes to look at him and saw a completely slack masked arrogant expression.

"Don't call me that! That's it, nothing shocks me anymore. Are we going to the Ministry?" she pressed on making an attempt at a businesslike approach.

"Nope! You think they give the keys to the secrets to the first little intern that floats in? Not a chance. You are going to shadow me, and I am going to collect a bit of information for Croaker. We aren't Unspeakables yet, just lackeys." He stood and seems a bitter.

"Sounds like you think it's below you Malfoy." They walked towards the alley entrance.

"Certainly not. Hold on Weasley." with that they apparated away.

At the end of the day they dropped off a box by a door on the ninth level of the ministry and Malfoy had to escort her out of the level and they took the elevator back to the main floors.

"So Weasley, day one under your very slim little belt." he said as they rode that long ride to the top floors.

"Don't talk about my belt." Ginny said simply.

"This weekend is the department Holiday party. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow and I'll escort you down if you want to go." although his words were plain she did not know what he was saying.

"I don't know what you're on about, but you can shove it Malfoy." there was a slight sneer as she hissed his name.

"You look like my mom when you make that face." Draco observed with phony contemplation, holding up a pretend picture frame with his hands.

"Stop that!" She whacked at his hands letting herself smile.

"So, tomorrow! Meet me there at say seven?" His hands were to himself now but his smile said he didn't want to keep them there.

"Yeah, yeah. What's with the nice guy act?" She asked curiously.

"I _am_ a nice guy Ginerva." he purred silkily.

"And goblins fly." she feigned.

"Until tomorrow then!" He said, and she couldn't tell if his cheer was fake or if he was just bad at it. "Themed socks for the party!"

"Don't call me Ginerva!" She hollered as he apparated away.

Ginny found a slinky red dress that hung a few inches above her knees, more the color of wine and shin high dark green socks with little silver lacy tops tucked just under the edge of her dress. Ginny would never admit it, but she looked good in Slytherin colors. She stuck some holly on top of her silver tinged shoes. She Left the Burrow and found herself at the Leaky Cauldron to be scrutinized by Malfoy.

Draco was seated in one of the questionably fluffy plush chairs by the fire. His casual dress over robe was folded neatly over the arm of the seat. He wore a soft steel grey suite with a sprig of holly poking out of his little chest pocket.

"Where are your fancy socks Malfoy?" she called snaking through the full tables and benches and stools.

"Present!" He gleefully pointed to his tie with it's tiny red and white stockings on a field of green.

"That can't count!" she exasperated noticing how charming he could be when he was attempting cute or jolly.

"Of course it does. I didn't think you'd go all out as a Christmas house elf though." he said. Ginny felt his eyes like cool breeze inspecting her from head to toe. "Where is this party?"

"Well, here's the thing- sit down." He gestured "There...is no party."

"What? You said...what?!" Ginny's jaw hung open in shock. She flopped onto the chair next to him. "What is your issue?!" even to her it sounded like a whine. She had been looking forward to meeting a few of her co-workers and attempt networking her way out of a partnership with Draco.

"Well, we aren't going to get reassigned. Had to think of a way to figure this out." Malfoy made a vague waving gesture between the two of them.

"What 'this'? There is no 'this!'" she said energetically swishing her hands in the same general fashion mocking him.

"Oh there is a 'this.' You want me, and we have to figure out how to work together for the next six months." She still stared at him a touch numbly as he spoke completely shocked.

"Want you? I want you like want a nice date with the Cruciatus curse!" Ginny tried smoothing her short skirt further down her knees.

"I didn't know you were into that Ginerva." he said knowingly.

"Into...NO! What? No, no, no. You are so mistaken. I'm leaving!" She stood as the bartender arrived with a small tray of drinks and started setting them on the coffee table between the chairs.

"No you aren't. I got drinks. Double shots of Firewhisky and a beer chaser. I smell a cure. Or a sexual harassment claim. Not like you can get into the department without me anyways, so sit down." He insisted.

"You'll be the death of me…" she sighed resigned to sit with the pale wizard.

"Love, you're so fickle." he boasted handing her a tall shot glass full to the brim with amber liquor.

"Don't call me that!" Ginny complained before clinking his glass and tipping it back.

The Burrow was decked out. Sleigh bells rang as they appeared on the doorstep with a pop and the wreath trimmed with holly softly played "Jingle Bells". Hermione had sent a decoration spell for the Burrow of globes that changed colors from green to red to soft white and floated softly around the trim of the house.

"I've never made out while apperating before. Feels squishy." Ginny murmured and Draco pressed up against her. She didn't have the spins yet but was sure the large amount of alcohol was contributing to how desirable Draco knee pressed softly between her legs, but his mouth was hungry at hers.

"Inside. It's bloody freezing." He said gruffly.

"That's not likely. Everyone's home for the holidays. They will kill-" she was cut off in a gasp as his slender fingers clutched her chest with desperate need and crushed her against the front of his body his other hand firmly against the small of her back.

"Shut up you gorgeous minx. We are going in!" Draco barged into the Burrow gripping her impatiently. His voice was rough with urgency and demand "Where?"

"Up." She whispered breathlessly and was whisked away to the upper floors of the home.

Groggily Ginny Weasley rubbed her eyes. Should couldn't remember what had made her decide to leave her make up but she winced and prayed that sleeping in the mascara and powder wouldn't make her break out for the next week.

"Oh no." groaning the tried to stuff her face back under the pillows and gain a few more hours of rest. It was stuck on something and seemed like too much work so she instead snuggled the covers again over her face and relaxed into the warm arms that were pulling her closer.

"Wait…Oh no!"she quickly flipped over to face her cuddle buddy making her world spin.

"Morning Ginerva." came the self-satisfied reply.

"Oh! No!" she couldn't think of anything today. She couldn't move from shock.

"Stop saying that. Make a guy regret a spectacular night." his grin was diabolical.

"You stop saying that!" she blurted.

"Saying what?" Draco laughed and for a moment she forgot regret and was enamored with his honest laugh.

"Everything, just stop. Oh….no. No. Nope. Get out." Ginny clutched the sheets up to her chest and attempted to tuck in the edges around her.

"Sure, know where my robes are?" he looked around amused.

"Don't know, don't care. Out!" She needed him gone before anyone in her family was awake.

"Love, you're so fickle." Malfoy was not even attempting to get out of bed, stealing half of the blankets back.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny could hear movement around the house, and then some voices and commotion below.

"I told you to stop saying that." he said into the pillow.

"Ginny!" a familiar voice yelled. There was serious speed going into the footsteps thundering up the flights of stairs to her room. She pointed her wand at the door locking it.

"Ohnoohnoohno...go! Go now! Ron will kill you- right before he kills me! GO!" Ginny shoved him out of bed landing him on the floor in a pile of clothes. Pointing her wand she hissed "You go or I'll curse you!"

"No need to have kittens- I'm going. It's been fun!" Scooping up his clothes he apperated with a wink leaving the last image in her head a slim line of his naked body barely hidden in a jumble of clothes.

"Ginny! What is this? Who's robe is this? Who's in there?!" Ron was at her door with a pounding start.

"My New Years resolution is to never sleep with Malfoy again." She said to herself, remembering all the years her resolutions fell through.

**The Challenges!**

50. The "Festive" Challenge:

Guidelines or Requirements: DG, Christmas time; mistletoe and wine (or, erm...any alcoholic beverage).Christmas party time; in the office, Hogwarts, the ministry, family home or swanky new club. Wherever the location and whatever the reason, Draco and Ginny are celebrating together. The tone can be angsty, romantic, comedic or anything at all just make sure it's full of Christmas imagery – bells, snow, red and green, stockings...

Length:500 +

Rating: Any

Bonus: a red dress, a novelty tie, broken glass and a lost locket.

48. The "Indifferent" Challenge:

Guidelines or Requirements: DG, "Nothing shocks me anymore" somewhere in the text.

Length:300 +

Rating: Any

Bonus: set in Hogwarts era

43. The "Occupation" Challenge:

Guidelines or Requirements:DG, just got an interesting new job or already have one of your choice.

Length: 1000+ One-Shot

Rating: T or M

Bonus: Either humor or angst, jealousy (on one or both Draco and Ginny's parts), and unforgettable appearances by Fred, George, Harry, and/or Ron. If the man Draco (or Ginny - your choice, really) is jealous of is NOT Harry. I think it's safe to say I'm going to be presented with a lot of lovable humor.

33. The "Exasperated" Challenge:

Guidelines or Requirements: DG, the line"You have got to be kidding me."

Length: 500+

Rating: Any

Bonus:Ginny figuring out how a muggle contraption works-could be anything, A mention of Luna/Blaise, Draco barging in to the Burrow.

26. The "Wake Up Call" Challenge:

Guidelines and/or Requirements: DG. Prompt: Ginny wakes to find Draco lying in her bed next to her...

Length: Any

Rating: T+

Bonus Points: If Ginny and Draco are drunk, if Ron and/or Harry catches them in bed together.

25. The "Stockings Were Hung" Challenge:

Guidelines and/or Requirements: DG, must mention or feature "Christmas stockings" but avoid all other common sights (like mistletoe, Weasley sweaters, and candy canes) that feature strongly in Christmas fics are to be avoided - the farther from "same-old" you can get it, the better.

Length: Any

Rating: Any

10. The "New Year Resolutions" Challenge:

Guidelines or Requirements:Must have either Draco or Ginny making or breaking a New Year resolution.

Length: Maximum word count is 250.

**Rating: Any**


End file.
